dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yeah! Break! Care! Break! (Yaburekabure)
Yabure Kabure '''(ang. '''Yeah! Break! Care! Break!, jap ヤブレカブレ, pl. Tak! Złamać! Dbać! Złamać!) – 1 ending Dragon Ball Kai wykorzystany w odcinkach 1-54. Muzyka: Takafumi Iwasaki, Sei’ichi Kyōda, słowa: Yuriko Mori, wykonanie: Takayoshi Tanimoto. Oryginał Yeah! Break! Care! Break! 思いっきり 飛ぶんだ 無限の空へ ジェット気流に乗っかり どこでも行くよソッコー 向こうみずってサイコー Let's go tip-top! All right? 目も醒めるような 碧い地球 かけがえないこの星 譲れないから 弾け飛ばせ かめはめ波 ヤバめのこの時代 世界を守るため生まれたから Yeah! Break! Care! Break! 思いっきり やるんだ フルパワー 希望が俺の武器だから 未来信じて 大気圏さえ抜け出し スピードあげて上昇 マッハで行けば楽勝 Let's go sky-high! All right? 今なら間に合う この地球に 生きる命全てを 助けたいから 宝島はここにある 仲間という宝 リアルな奇跡だよ 出会えたこと Yeah! Break! Care! Break! ありったけ 光の矢を放て ピンチはプラスに出来るさ 未来目指そう 弾け飛ばせ かめはめ波 ヤバめのこの時代 世界を守るため生まれたから Yeah! Break! Care! Break! 思いっきり やるんだ フルパワー 希望が俺の武器だから 未来信じて 宝島はここにある 仲間という宝 リアルな奇跡だよ 出会えたこと Yeah! Break! Care! Break! ありったけ 光の矢を放て ピンチはプラスに出来るさ 未来目指そう Pisownia łacińska Yabure Kabure Omoikkiri Tobunda Mugen no sora he Jetto kiryuu ni nokkari Doko demo iku yo sokko- Mukou mizutte saiko- Lets go tip-top! All rght? Me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu Kakegaenai kono hosi Yuzurenai kara Hajiketobase Kamehemeha Yabame no kono jidai Sekai wo mamoru tame umareta kara Yabure Kabure Omoikkiri Yarunda Furu Pawa Kibou ga ore no buki da kara Mirai shinjite Taikikon Sae Nukodashi Supido Agete Joushou Mahha De Ikeba Rakushou Lets go Sky High! All rght? Ima Nara Maniau Kono Hoshi Ni Ikiruno Chi Subete o Tasuketai Kara Takarajima Wa Koko Ni Aru Nakama To Iu Takara Riaru Na Kisaki Da Yo Deaeta Koto Yabure Kabure arittake Hikati no ya o hanate Pinchi wa purasu ni dokiru sa Mirai mezasou Hajiketobase Kamehemeha Yabame no kono jidai Sekai wo mamoru tame umareta kara Yabure Kabure Omoikkiri Yarunda Furu Pawa- Kibou ga ore no buki da kara Mirai shinjite Takarajima Wa Koko Ni Aru Nakama To Ju Takara Riaru Na Kisaki Da Yo Feaeta Koto Yabure Kabure arittake Hikati no ya o hanate Pinchi wa purasu ni dokiru sa Mirai mezasou Tłumaczenie Tak! Złamać! Dbać! Złamać! Z całych sił! Polecę do nieskończonego nieba Lecąc prądem strumieniowym Wszędzie szybko dotrę Skacząc przed tobą wyglądam najlepiej Ruszajmy na tip-top! W porządku? Ziemia tak błękitna, że wydaje się rozbudzona Nie mogę poddać się dla tej niezastąpionej planety, więc Pozwól lecieć z Kamehamehą To jest niebezpieczna era Urodziłem się, by ochronić świat, więc Tak! Złamać! Dbać! Złamać! Z całych sił! Zamierzam zrobić to pełną mocą Nadzieja jest moją bronią, więc Ufam przyszłości Przełamuję nawet atmosferę Zwiększam prędkość i wznoszę się Można łatwo wygrać poruszając się z prędkością mierzoną w Machach Więc lećmy niebotycznie wysoko! W porządku? Jeśli teraz idę, mogę zrobić to w tym czasie Ponieważ chcę ocalić każdą żywą istotę na Ziemi Wyspa skarbów jest właśnie tutaj Ten skarb nazywa się przyjaciele To prawdziwy cud spotkać was Tak! Złamać! Dbać! Złamać! Wszystko co masz Ogień i strzałę ze światła Możesz odwrócić tę drobnostkę na korzyść Ustalmy nasze cele na przyszłość Pozwól lecieć z Kamehamehą To jest niebezpieczna era Urodziłem się, by ochronić świat, więc Wyspa skarbów jest właśnie tutaj Ten skarb nazywa się przyjaciele To prawdziwy cud spotkać was Tak! Złamać! Dbać! Złamać! Wszystko co masz Ogień i strzałę ze światła Możesz odwrócić tę drobnostkę na korzyść Ustalmy nasze cele na przyszłość Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBK